


Lupus Dei

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Homo homini lupus est [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Mention of Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Se passe aprèsL'appel du vide. La réponse des dieux vient frapper à la porte de Galessin.





	Lupus Dei

Galessin ne voulait plus voir personne. Cela n’y changeait rien : ils étaient tous là, dehors, à attendre comme une meute de chiens attendrait le départ de la chasse. Ils disaient que le duc allait devenir roi. Qui d’autre pour représenter leurs intérêts qu’un des leurs ? Après toutes ces années de vexations et de spoliation, le couple royal maudit était mort et leur progéniture avec. Ninian de Birsay se faisait des illusions. Il ne régnerait pas. Il était aussi fou que la reine. Mais Galessin ne voulait pas de cette couronne. Il avait vengé le jeune prince. Il n’attendait maintenant que le jugement des dieux concernant son sort. Pour le reste, le duc n’en avait que faire. Il avait accompli son devoir : il ne devait plus rien à ce bas-monde.

Galessin ne sortit pas quand la servante l’avertit, en plein milieu de la nuit, qu’un jeune homme à moitié mort tambourinait aux portes de la ville en hurlant son nom. Les gardes ne savaient que faire. Fallait-il le laisser entrer ? Ou cela n’était-il que le piège d’un quelconque esprit pris d’un accès de malveillance par cette nuit de pleine lune ? Bientôt les suppliques des serviteurs se firent de plus en plus pressantes. Galessin finit par s’arracher à son lit, irrité et prêt à en découdre. Paré de son manteau de fourrure malgré la douceur de la nuit, il se planta devant les portes. Il dut aboyer aux gardes d’ouvrir. Tous craignaient un assassin ou pire, un envoyé des dieux venu laver la faute du duc. Ce dernier n’en avait cure. Il n’avait plus rien à faire sur cette terre de toute façon.

Les portes s’ouvrirent lentement. Sous la lumière blafarde de la lune, Gauvain était une ombre tremblotante. Galessin regarda avec terreur, cloué sur place, l’apparition s’approcher en titubant de lui. Les cris de terreur étaient assourdissant. Le duc tomba à genoux devant la réponse des dieux, prêt à accepter sa sentence. Soudainement l’ombre du prince s’effondra sur Galessin tel une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, comme si les dieux avaient changé d’avis au dernier moment. Mais l’apparition ne se dissipa pas dans les bras du seigneur de Kirkwall. Ses mains serraient de la chair crasseuse, mais de la chair tout de même. Et au milieu des cris et de la terreur, le battement d’un cœur qui n’appartenait pas au duc. Ce dernier ancra son regard dans les yeux brillants qui le fixaient. Un rire incontrôlable secoua sa gorge. Gauvain était vivant.

Galessin avait, semblerait-il, encore fort à faire dans ce bas-monde.


End file.
